Thoughts on Tianee
Tianee Musk is my daughter ThanhnuFia's Original Character. Here you can add what you and your character think about her. Rules: *You can edit the page, but only to add your and your character's thoughts about her. *Do not remove other people's opinions. *Be respectful to other people's opinion. *I'll reply to your question (if you have any) from time to time. Your thoughts: The Silent Knight : Personally, I think she's the most mature member on her team, as far as her attiutude towards school work and training. Her naivete with relationships is amusing, but I like her character as a whole. She might give a few OC's a run for their money in a straight up fight. Runato : Considering all of the content and attention she gets, she is easily one of, if not the absolute, most popular members of Team CIST. Her weapon is easily something that makes me, as a weapons maker, very jealous to not have thought of. Her story and relationships are well thought out, and I certainly am looking forward to RPing with her in the future. Maki Kuronami : I've actually been looking at her progress for quite some time, and I like how she's based on a fable instead of a fairy tale. At least, I think Bambi is considered a fable... She's overall well written and I could totally see her appearing in RWBY. Based on her artwork, I'm not entirely sure. Are her antlers real or fake? *Flora says: Her antlers are fake, they are from her pet reindeer when it was broke. Full story can be found here here Paradise Paradox : She's pretty much a very intresting character and I find her very amazing. The hard work put on this is very detailed. I don't seem to see any problems with the character yet. The weapon is well written and I can litterally see it inside the show. Let's hope the good work keps up. EvergreenLeaf: She's a very interesting character and extremely well developed. Tianee is easily one of the best examples of what one should do when creating an OC as she fits in easily, and is described very well. The artwork is amazing and the writing makes it very absolute. Awesome job Flora! Kimiyosis : One of the most well made characters I have ever seen, in my number higher then 5 years of Roleplaying. And basing it off Bambi, that is a first. Mostly nowadays, OCs are based off anime characters, so this is refreshing. The art work as well, is amazing! Not many Roleplayers draw their character to this extent. Hoojoow : Tianee is a great character becasue you put alot of effort into her. her look is enough for me to walk mindlessly and read. and of course being the kind of person i am i can't forget her awome weapon. i can not say much for the bambi thing because i don't care for bambi still doesn't change the character to me. i am jelous that i can't have this good a character. KuraiJack : Tianee is quite a interesting character. A lot of effort was put into her and her weapon is very unique. Her small size is a interesting feature about her and the art is quite good. Tsubori : Tianee is probably the most famous character on the fanon as of right now, which is good, because she's a very good OC. She has a lot of stuff written for her, in RP and in her back story, and deserves the attention she's been given. That... And the comic she has will always be the best art ever. "Hold my fish." dC: Tianee is one of my top favorite RWBY OCs; I really like both her design and personality, I think she's pretty original and well-developed. And she's really cute!, and I like how she's based on Bambi, too. She would fit in well in the show itself! DeathNapalm: Tianee is definitely a cool character! I honestly thought you made her a deer or moose faunus when I saw the art before reading more about her. I think its real interesting how you made her human and she wears antlers, I would not have thought of that! The weapon is also very original, I like it! I can easily see Tianee and the rest of CIST being in the actual show. Nice job. :) BerserkerNox: Tianee is a pretty impressive character in all rights. If I'm being honest I wouldn't be surprised that if she was presented to Monty Oum that she could be put into the RWBY official verse. That might seem like needless flattery but that is just truly how I feel. At least in comparison to my own work. The art shows a great level of dedication to and affection for the character. All around just great work. Amet: My thoughts on Tianee? As a starting point, she's worded incredibly well. Artwork is thoroughly detailed, and it draws the eye to it. All of CIST's artwork is amazing in the same right. But I digress. I find her personality pleasing, her backstory convicting (with Neil being there for her daily), and someone you wouldn't want to take on in a fight without thinking twice. In my opinon, there should be a :tianee: emote. Definitely one of the most iconic characters on site. I applaud you. Nice job. Crimson Beast: I agree with Amet and Nox on this. i think Monty wouldn't hesitate to pick her up. Her backstory is deep enough to make her interesting, but not so much so as to bore the reader, you've found a nice balance there. Her art is pretty fantastic, and I genuinely enjoy the character, not to mention she's pretty damned adorable too! over all i must call this a veritable masterpiece, not to over compliment, but i truely feel it's apropriate. MarrylLuna: Tianess is a pretty interesting OC, I must say. She kinda reminded me of my own OC, Annest Miguell. In my thought, both Tianee and Annest has similar facial expression. Likewise, both are also rather shy and timid when in certain situations. Hm, I must say, she is pretty intriguing. RWBY Ruby Rose: I've followed Tianee since the beginning and she has really grown since the first time I saw her profile on the wikia. I found her to be a great character because of her mature, yet cute personality and also her amazing art. Overall, she is a cute and interesting character. ^^ BurningHype: I feel as though Tianee has really only does one job, but she does it absolutely well. Shes does not have much, if at all, mystery to her. Her key feature is just her cohesiveness. Everything makes sense and flows with one another, from her little adorable antler hairpins to the leggings she wears to her petite-ness. Plus shes pretty freaking adorable,(Demantlersdoe) but that's besides the point. Id say she is quite highlight capable. Your character's thoughts: Aria Jager : "Well...I don't have too many nice things to say about her. She can be annoying and bratty as well, not to mention she looks so ... childish... ''And she has no real idea how to treat a boy, either. Maybe I can give her some tips on that topic." *blushes and giggles, looking at Barth with an amused expression on her face* *Tianee says: I'm not childish! I'm 17. Seventeen! And I don't need to be nice to a jerk! "And will you hush up for a second, because I wasn't finished." *Sighs and closes her eyes, shaking her head* "Despite those things...she is good in a one -vs- one fight. That weapon of hers makes you have to think before you strike, and gives her a decent range advantage. I'll be one to admit that it presents a problem for people like me. Her positives in a fight outweigh the negatives of her personality. And personally...I think her teammates should treat her better. You don't see skill like hers every time." Yin Yue : *looks at her profile on a holo screen* "Hmm...This Tianee is certainly interesting. Her personality reminds me of Sonia a bit...I don't know whether I should feel troubled or welcome at that. However, her weapon and skills would most certainly be valuable. I can already imagine her using her Ocean Thorn to either support or fight alongside me in battle. What would take the both of us down, though...?" *looks around and then runs away before Indigo sees him looking at the profile* Ivory Dietrich : Ah, Miss Tianee. She's a great combatant, I'd say. She's as stubborn and as short as Maki. But far nicer. I'm not well acquainted with CIST, but according to what I've gathered, she has a couple of trust issues with their leader. As a friendly advice, I recommend an attempt to rectify this issue. Teamwork may suffer if her relationship with the leader is lacking. Eli Leictreach : Interesting subject. I can totally get her with height problem, I'm the shortest on my team. She has a very good weapon, could help in a tag team battle with mine. Very complementing I might add. She's very lucky that she lives in a family of hunters, more things to learn. I wonder how interesting your death will be one day.*smiling casually* Sven Searfeld : Do I actually have to talk? Alright, first thing's first girl, you may be strong and all, but unless you're actually gonna use the strength and abilities you have to make a real difference in the world. Also, don't get all close and lovely dovey to people, next thing you know is that you've been stabbed in the back and you're broken somewhere crying. You may be strong, but you're just a kid, and maturity comes with experience, which I'm sure you have, just a bit more will make you even better. You got me? Or are you snogging that disgraceful Winters Night? Cari crecemento : i like her she seems nice. if i could have her on my team then she would be treated so well i know it. oh! maybe she can help me figure out about my symbol! although she can fight really well from what i get. she is also nice and sooo cute!... i want her! Gretel Sigrunn Turid: I haven't been around her much due to my training, but she does look like a skilled fighter and a nice person. I was quite surprised when I found out that her antlers were fake, she looked just like a faunus. Her coming from a family of hunters reminds me of a old friend. Revan MacLeod: Fun fact: She was raised not far from where I grew up. Virik is a few league away from Neviah. I even stopped there to pick up some new leathers a few times. Anyway: I consider her lucky, growing up with family and all. I couldn't stand mine until it was too late... But, I like her. She's nice, strong, very North, very cool. Imagine two Highlanders fighting one another -- Armageddon! I haven't talked to her really, been busy with stuff. I wonder what James might think... Bit of an update! Tianee's nice, tough, likable by a lot! Although... I'm worried the... Other me decided to show himself to her... I'd hate for him to make me lose a good friend like her. Logan Windel : .....so, this is like some kind of confessions page then? Well alright.....from what I've heard, she sounds like one of the more popular students at Beacon. Though, I've never actually met her....or seen her....actually, I've pretty much had no contact with her at all. Judging from what people say about her fighting skills though, maybe that's a good thing...hey maybe I can write her a theme song, lute style! I hear she has antlers....."An Ode to the Moose". Wait....are ''those moose antlers....? Azul Desuske : Um... my owner put me up to this. But uh.. judging from what I read it seems like she is a nice enough girl. *shrugs* I haven't met her nor do I care if I do, not like it matters to me. *blushes a tiny bit but looks away* Look all I am saying is that I can't judge a character unless I know them.. but I guess I could say is that.. I would take care of her if she is childish in nature. Don't know why.. I'm just that kind of guy. Tch.. now I'm going all mushy.. look she is popular for all the right reasons and I am.. semi-popular I guess? I don't do well with people.. ugh rambling.. look if she ever wants to meet me cool.. just.. I don't know. Look for me in the back of class. *shrugs and sighs* Lates. Edwin Jay Chemest : Tianee? I havent trained around her, and Ive only occasionally seen her, so I don't know her from my standpoint besides the fact that shes...pretty cute. Though, I hear people say shes got monstrous strength, but her personality seems rather sharp to people to tease her, especially guys..*Edwin sighs*..I wouldn't like that either if I were smaller...even if Tiny Tina is an adorable nickname, which it is. *Edwin lightly chuckles to the name* . She wont see this though, right? ...Right? *Tianee says: *crosses her arms in front of her chest* I'm not tiny! And don't call me by that stupid nickname. I'm still growing, and I can still be taller than any of you in here! *pouts* Tierisch Kriegsschiff : Well...so this is what they meant by a survey...I'm here because I accepted an easy job. Anyways, so, what I think about Tianee, correct? That girl...she seems to be rather tiny. She is the same height as Kimi. Even at that height, one could still fight, excluding taking a direct hit from a HEAT round. I really would be tempted to see how well she fights, but frankly, I'll probably go easy on her....Why must you look like a small child? I can't help but to spoil children... Kuro Kusanagi : "Musk.....she is...certainly an intriguing one. She wears those antlers, even though she is blatantly not a faunus. Perhaps, this is her way of acknowledging faunus as truly superior...? If so, I must commend her for her enlightenment. Hm. Regardless, eccentricities aside, she appears to be a very potent student. Her combat style is quite unlike anything I have seen before...I imagine it would be wise not to underestimate her in battle, although she still has a long way to go before matching the strength of a true team of Hunters and Huntresses..." Aurea Melankranz : "Tianee Musk? Oh you mean that adorable little cutie with the horns? Well I haven't actually seen what she's like in combat and I don't like to use rumors as my source of information. That just leads to hurt feelings and misunderstandings. However I think I heard her yelling at a couple of people about her size before. I'm not sure why she considers it such a big deal. I think she's just fine the way she is. I wish she did too. Oh, is she going to read this? If so then, Tianee Must I invite you to spar with me any time. I have no idea how good you are but if you got into Beacon your not weak. So if you think your hot stuff then prove it. I'll be waiting!~" Arrossire Spada: "Tianee Musk? I've never spoken to her myself but i hear she's a real badass with her death trident there, hahaha. She's pretty cute too, so i wouldn't mind talking to her... Wait, is she gonna read this? i should keep ths remotely proffesional then, hehe. i wouldn't mind talking to her or putting in a few rounds of sparring with her, seems like it'd be a nice challenge!" Argent Reyes: "Musk? you mean that five year old or what ever that some how wound up in here? heh, well i'll say this, it's impressive to see her in this enviornment and able to handle herself... i guess. She's pretty mature for-.... Wait she's 17? No way.... Any way it's what ever, she seems nice enough, thouhg i dunno if I'd trust her to have my back." Amet Revfold: "CIST? One of the better teams here at Beacon. TIanee? Well..there are some that are destined to become hunters. Others might not make it. Some are born for legend. Some are to fade into the pages of history, no more than a speck of dust on the world. But I turn away from the point. I've seen her fight before when I was in the sparring room. Despite her being small, she knows her way aorund a fight. There is no doubt she could give many a run for their money. I may have been raised a tactician from birth, I might have learned to fight for my life on my own, and I might have reflexes. But I admire how she fights. Her opponents would be wise not to play her down. I see her with antlers, but that doesn't offend nor differ my opinon on her. From my view, I believe they are a memento. And there's nothing wrong with that...having a memento to remember an event by. I will openly defend Tianee...even if she does not know me. And i'm perfectly content with that. Because she has my respect." Inari Tsukiakari: "Tianee Musk... I've seen her fight and I must say, she is quite a fighter with her trident. She can definatly hold her own. I would want to see how I would fare against her. I wonder she likes to do with her time... It would be nice to meet her and see what kind of person she really is." Pansy Gemma: *Clears throat* "WHEN CAN I FIGHT HER!" Category:Service Category:Winter Edition